A Very Dauntless 'Tris'mas
by RedAugust102
Summary: Mistletoe hanging over the chasm, tinsel threaded on the pit railing, half price Christmas tattoos, jingle bells playing loudly all through the compound. This is a Dauntless Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

A Very Divergent Trismas

Mistletoe hanging over the chasm, tinsel threaded on the pit railing, half price Christmas tattoos, jingle bells playing loudly all through the compound. This is a Dauntless Christmas.

* * *

I stroll down the halls, gazing dumbstruck at the dazzling array of colored lights that dance and flicker around me. Other Dauntless sprint laughing around me, hidden under piles of red and green boxes, or dragging rolls of sparkling ribbon. Through the PA system, which is scarcely used, a joyful tune blasts.

...Dashing through the snow  
On a one horse open sleigh...

What is going on here? What's with all the elaborate decoration, presents, and strange songs?

I wander into the chasm and freeze in shock. For towering far, far above me, almost meeting the glass ceiling above, stands an immense pine tree. Not just a pine tree, it seems, for this one is decorated with that sparkly ribbon, sending red glints over the walls like a disco ball. Golden balls hang from the branches, along with tiny angelic figures, reindeer, and small bells that tinkle and sing whenever someone walks past.  
The image of this gigantic tree strikes something in my memory, and the pieces begin to come together.

I think that I remember, years and years ago, when the prejudice against Abnegation was just a slight warning that you had to squint to see, I had a friend in Amity. I must have been about four when she invited me over to her house, and while there I saw a tree, standing proud in the corner of the living room. I didn't ask what it was of course, but questioned my dad after, at dinner. He didn't really explain it to me, simply stating that it represented a holiday celebrated by other factions. He told me that it involved the receiving of things by others, a selfish idea. I didn't ask more.

"Impressive, isn't it?" A voice behind me hides a well-meaning chuckle.  
I turn around to see Tobias standing in front of me, blue, blue eyes crinkling into a smile.  
I shake my head. "It's incredible! All these decorations, the presents, the tree, the songs. But..." I hesitate, not wanting to sound ignorant and silly, "What holiday are we celebrating?"  
Tobias' smile widens, and he lets out a single, light laugh.  
"I didn't know either, when I came. Christmas, It's called. It's brilliant."  
Sometimes I forget that Tobias was originally from Abnegation too. He fits so well into Dauntless society.

"I thought that this was just an Amity holiday."  
"Well, the Amity seem to claim it as their main celebration. But at Dauntless, we give it our own personal touch." Tobias points up at the tree, and I see something that my eyes passed over.  
At the very tip of the pine, a star nestles on the topmost branch. It is almost pure black, yet glows with a strange ghostly light.  
"So what else happens on Christmas?"  
"Well, on Christmas Day, everyone gives eachother gifts, and, of course, down comes jolly old Saint Nick."  
"Um," I frown, "What?"  
Tobias chuckles. "Santa Clause. He rides his flying sleigh to bring all the children of the world presents. Well, the good ones. The bad ones get coal." Another smile pulls at his lips. Christmas seems to be bringing the joyful side out of Tobias. "Come on, I'll have to take you to buy some presents. Wouldn't want you to be feeling all guilty on Christmas, would we?"  
I follow him, somewhat eagerly. I want to learn more about this 'Christmas'.  
We come to shopping district, were a line of stores stretch along the walls. I feel intimidated. I have never bought a present for anyone in Dauntless before, I don't know what to do.  
"Don't worry about your monthly credits," Tobias continues. "You get extra for the Christmas season, complements of Dauntless."  
I nod, and still stare at all the shops. I glance at Tobias helplessly.  
"I don't know what to buy!"  
Tobias just shoots me yet another smile and takes my arm, leading me into the first building.  
This one holds racks and racks of clothes and accessories. I suppose I might be able to get something for Christina here, so I begin to wander through the maze of fabrics.  
I don't boast a terrific sense in fashion, so I play it safe and find a pretty top with multiple layers that float and drift, along with a lacy headband. It's all an endless shade of black. When I get to the counter, Tobias meets me and I pay for the clothes.  
The next store is lined with shelves which hold thousands and thousands of books. A musty smells weighs in the air, and the place has an unkempt feel. Books are stacked in corners, some even lie open across the floor, dusty and dog-eared. I scan the titles along one wall, there are so many!  
With minutes, I find several books that I would love to read myself, but restrain my instinct to grab a pile and sit in a corner for hours on end. I need to buy some presents.  
Soon, I find a thick volume labelled "Dauntless Fighting Techniques- A History". I take it, it will be good for Will.  
Another leather bound novel catches my eye- "An Earth's Slow Death: The speculations of global warming explained". It seems interesting enough to me, so I decide to get it for Caleb.  
Tobias adds a couple of other books to my pile at the register. I raise a questioning eyebrow at him.  
"What? I need to do my Christmas shopping too."

After the bookshop, we enter a store dedicated solely to weaponry. There are no guns, of course, at least not real ones, but training knives, swords and other strange tools of harm litter the shop.  
I know that I will find something for Tobias here, and slip away from him in the large store.  
After a short wander through the plethora of weapons, I find what I want.  
It is a dagger, about fifteen inches long, with a gleaming silver blade and a polished mahogany handle carved with a howling wolf framed by an intricate pattern. A silver sheath, also carved with the same wolf, but also a shining quarter moon, completes the ensemble.  
The dagger is beautiful, but also serviceable and useful. The blade is sharp and refined. Perfect.  
I discreetly approach the counter and pay for the knife. It is quite expensive, but what the heck. I love it too.  
I need to buy something else now, as well, so that Tobias doesn't suspect. I decide to get something for Tori, as she has helped me so much. I find a leather case, sewn with pockets that are fitted to hold a gun, bullets and several growing knives, along with miscellaneous pockets for general use. The case is designed to be strung over the shoulder, ready for action. I like it, and take it to the counter with Tobias.  
At this point, I am getting a bit tired of shopping, so we head to just one more store before we finish.  
This shop has vouchers for credits, and other stores. I find some gift cards that give the faction less ten cans of soup, or five woolen blankets with each purchase. I buy three of these, one each for my mother, father, and Susan.  
Once done, I collapse onto a bench outside.  
"There. Done. I hate shopping."  
Tobias smiles. Smiles. Again!  
I snap rudely, "What are you doing?!"  
Tobias looks confused. "Um, what?"  
"Since when do you smile so much?"  
"Well, I guess initiation is over. And you won that thing. And we don't have to worry about anyone seeing us together anymore. And, it's Christmas."  
I snort. "I guess holidays bring the rainbows and unicorns out of you. Come on. Lets get out of here." I get up and start off to the cafeteria- dinner time.  
Tobias trots along beside me.  
"Rainbows and unicorns?"  
I narrow my eyes at him. "I'm tired. Shut up."  
"Ah come on Tris. It's christmas! Celebrate!"  
I smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This is the second instalment of AVDT. There will be about four or five of these, depending on me. If you have any ideas, please post them in a review. Enjoy! J**

I crack my eyes open for a stream of blurry white light to make me scrunch them up again. I snuggle back under the warm doona and revel in my own body warmth. Then, a shout.

"Up, up, up Tris! It's Christmas!"

I groan and pull my pillow over my head. Will this whiny little voice _stop_?

"Come on, no sleeping in today!" Suddenly, an icy chill creeps over my body as the doona is ripped off of me. I leap up and snatch it back, awake now.

"Christina! It's freezing!"

"Well get dressed then, lazy bones." My friend orders. "I expect you to be ready and in the chasm to meet everyone else by nine o'clock." She sweeps out of the room and runs off, presumably to ruin someone else's blissful sleep.

I glance at my alarm clock- 8:45. Wearily and with great reluctance, I pick myself up and traipse into the bathroom.

In the chasm, hundreds of Dauntless gather in groups. They are singing, talking and laughing loudly, while exchanging gifts and smiles. I spot Christina sitting with Will, Tobias, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Marlene and Lynn. I join them, sitting cross-legged between Tobias and Uriah. I am greeted by smiles, waves, wishes of a merry Christmas, and a frosty smirk from Lynn.

"Merry Christmas, everyone." I say, hesitantly. Christmas is such a new experience for me that I am not really sure how to act.

"Here, Tris." Christina hands me a golden wrapped gift. I look up and see everyone else also unwrapping presents. I stutter, "Thank you. You-you didn't have to-"

"Tris, Tris, Tris. Once a Stiff always a Stiff, huh?" Uriah elbows me. "Just open the present."

I smile and peel back the wrapping to reveal a pile of black fabric. I unfold it, it's a dress. Dresses aren't usually my thing, but this one comes to the knee and covers me well enough. Flowy sections hide my small frame. I smile at Christina and hand her my present, to her delight.

I give gifts to all my friends, to much thanks, and, to my surprise, I receive some back. Uriah gives me a voucher for the tattoo parlour, with a wink and comment about shedding my Abnegation skin. Will gives me a book about identifying you and your opponent's strengths and weaknesses in battle, which I think will prove useful. Marlene, to my horror, presents me with a box of chocolate. I forgot to get her a gift, and apologise profusely. I decide to get her a gift in a spare moment. I don't know the others well enough to give or get gifts from them, but we all have a good time, especially laughing about Zeke's gift to Uriah; a trick knife that slips into the handle when pressured.

Finally, I give my present to Tobias. He accepts the dagger with amazed thanks, pulling me to his side and handing his gift to me.

It is a small box, black, with a green ribbon. I slip it off carefully, and lift off the lid. I gasp. Inside, nestled on a bed of red velvet, is a silver rectangle, engraved with the Dauntless symbol. It is about five centimetres long, small enough to fit in my pocket. A little knob on the side catches my eye, and, on a whim, I flick it.

A shining blade snaps into place, dazzling me with a reflection of the gigantic Christmas tree.

"Thank you." I breathe. No one has ever given me a gift so perfect before.

Tobias smiles. "There's more. Move that switch again."

I do so, and the knife is replaced by a corkscrew, then a mini pair of scissors, then a serrated blade, then a hook, a screwdriver, can opener, and, finally, a lock pick.

"I love it. Thank you Tobias," I say quietly again. He puts his arm around me and plant a kiss on the top of my head.

"I thought you would." I can hear the joyful smile in his voice, and it coaxes one from me as well.

Christina stands up, announcing, "Let's go. I heard that there was some sort of light show out nesr the train tracks." She sets off, us all following behind.

We pass hundreds of happy Dauntless on our way, all shouting "Merry Christmas!" to us as they pass. Christmas is indeed a remarkable holiday here.

I see a familiar figure up ahead, Peter. I narrow my eyes, he is glaring at us all. As we continue, he remarks drily, "I didn't think Stiffs celebrated Christmas. Too happy, or something, for those emos."

I feel my fists clench, but am determined not to get fired up. Tobias takes my hand and squeezes it reassuringly.

"Oh right, you're her _boyfriend_ now, aren't you Four? And here I was thinking you were destined to be a life-long loner." I feel Tobias tense beside me now. Peter continues, "To be honest, she's not exactly who I'd think you'd go for. You strike as more of a…_player_, know what I mean?"

Before I realise I am moving, my knee connects with Peter's stomach. Not _my_ Tobias. This time, Peter is going to get what's coming to him.

He recovers quickly, and sends a fist flying at my face. I duck and punch in the same placed I elbowed him, hard. He doubles over in pain. I skip behind him and push him to the ground, where he holds his stomach and swears. I turn around and stroll back to Tobias and the others, who stand gaping at Peter.

Tobias puts an arm around my shoulders. "Brilliant, Tris. Brilliant."

"I caught him unawares, it was nothing. If he was prepared, it would have been a very different situation."

Tobias frowns. "Stop putting yourself down. You totally nailed him."

I smile at my feet and we catch up with the others.

**A/N Hope you liked it. Stay tuned for the next instalment! **

**-RA102**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N hiya! Here's the next chapter! Please send any ideas in a review- I love reviews! Thanks to Haiii and Everlark4ever for them!

* * *

I stand speechless in a bustling crowd, a small unmoving statue in a sea of people. The sight in front of me is breathtaking. The lights flicker and shine, arranged in so many different patterns and shapes. They are hung on the walls all around the room, casting rainbows onto the faces of the Dauntless.

A huge red and gold reindeer is one of the most fascinating, due to the fact that it moves. It prances around the other display, running and dancing and rearing. Oh, technology can create some truly beautiful things.

By far the most dazzling display of lights is the one on the ceiling. The normally see through glass roof has been covered with a strange material that shimmers in the light, resembling the night sky. It ripples above me, changing from sad purples to deep, midnight blues, to endless charcoal black.

But this is just a background. Standing out is a fiery, orange-red circle enfolding bright, angry flames. The flames crackle and flicker, shifting and changing constantly but never going out. It is the Dauntless symbol, brought to life in a moving image in hundreds of rich, bold lights.

Tobias finds me and puts a hand on my shoulder. We stand and gaze and the mesmerizing lights, losing ourselves in the beautiful patterns. Art is not known to Abnegation, but I guess this is it. I begin to wonder who arranged the lights, when Tori materializes out of the crowd.

"Hey, Tris. Merry Christmas. Like the display?"

"It's brilliant. Do you know who did it?"

Tori smiles sheepishly. "I did."

I gape at her.

"Well, I am a tattoo artist. Close enough."

"It's beautiful, Tori. And, well, I got something for you, just because you've been so, um," I lower my voice. "helpful."

Tori frowns, but accepts the gift.

"Thanks. I'll see you round, Tris. Tobias." She walks off and disappears into the crowd.

Tobias takes my hand and leads me out of the room.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

He doesn't answer. I poke him. "Where are we going?"

He looks at me out of the corner of his eye. "To see someone special."

I frown. What is he talking about?

I follow Tobias around the compound, until we find a room with a long line of people, mostly kids, trailing out the door. Tobias pushes into the room, me apologizing to those around me.

In the room, a crowd stands around a pedestal in the corner. On the pedestal stands a huge throne, but it is empty. I raise my eyebrows at Tobias, but he shushes me before I can open my mouth. I roll my eyes.

After a minute, someone comes in through a door at the back. The person is, sorry, huge. And red. And bearded. He turns around and sits on the chair.

"It's Santa." says Tobias.

"Santa. Right. But I thought-"

"Nope. Here he is."

I roll my eyes. I seem to be doing it a lot today.

"Okay, Tobias. Whatever you say."

He smiles and pushes through the line to join someone else, Marlene.

"Wanna see the big man, Tris? He says.

"Um... I'm okay..."

He shrugs. The little boy sitting on Santa's knee jumps off. It is Marlene's turn, but she lets Tobias go first.

He stalks up to the pedestal and, fortunately, takes a seat on the arm of the chair instead of Santa's knee. He seems only a little surprised, I guess there are a few people even older than Tobias in the line.

He asks Tobias what he wants for Christmas, who over exaggerates his thinking pose.

"Hmmm... Well, I would like something...you see Tris over there? Well, this is her first Christmas, so can you call her up, please?"

I feel my cheeks warm as the crowd parts for me. No turning back. I silently curse Tobias as I stumble over to him.

"Say hi, Tris."

"Hi." I mutter.

"I would like Tris to have a really good first Christmas, so can you make sure that she does? And give her a candy cane please?" He says to Santa. "She really needs to get into the Christmas spirit!"

I turn away, a blush spreading to my neck. Why does Christmas have to make Tobias so outgoing and lively? I really don't need all this attention!

Santa chuckles. "Of course!" And hands me a curved, sweet smelling stick. Some sort of lolly.

"Uh...thanks." I murmur. Oh god.

"Thank you Santa!" Tobias exclaims, leading me off the stage an out of the room. In the deserted hallway, he releases my hand and double over with laughter. I stare at him, eyes narrowed.

"Not funny." I say.

"Yes... Yes it was... You...oh god..." Tobias explodes into laughs again.

I stand and watch, thoroughly annoyed.

"Okay, Tris. I get it. No Christmas spirit for you. Eat your candy cane."

I glance at the brightly striped thing.

"You have it."

His eyes brighten. "I'll save it for later." He takes it.

I start off along the hallway, walking stiffly. Tobias follows quickly.

"Tris. Lunch is starting soon."

Lunch sounds good right now, so I head towards the cafeteria. Tobias catches up and takes my hand. I raise my eyebrow at him. He smiles and kisses my cheek. "Gotta love Christmas."

I try not to smile. Tobias' joke was a bit funny. A bit. "Where did my Tobias go? You know, the one who threw knives at me and wrung me out in front of the whole of Dauntless?"

He shrugs. "Like I said before, Christmas brings out the crazy, happy me."

I lean closer to him. I think I like this side of Tobias too. The side who laughs and jokes but is still truly Tobias.

We stop at the entrance to a hallway, filled with a stream if people heading to the cafeteria.

I revel in the warmth of Tobias' side for a second, and he kisses the top of my head.

"Lunch!" exclaims Tobias, rather excitedly and out of character. I stare at him.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing."

* * *

A/N okay there's chapter three. Not much to say really... :) bye!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N hello! :)

Here's the next installment. Special thanks to The Reading Turtle, Alana Giselle, AuthorRebekka, divergentdandilion, a.m567 and ashleybluejust4u!

* * *

We sit in a crowded cafeteria, devouring a special Christmas feast. I am amazed by the sheer range of foods available, so contrasting to the small, bland meals of Abnegation. I try to sample a bit of everything, but there is just so much.

Roast chicken, grilled lamb skewers, pork crackling, honey ham, creamy potato salad, beef sausages, carbonara, sweet chilli salmon, mushroom and potato mash, cous cous, roasted pumpkin, pesto marinated lamb and spicy chicken ribs are just a few of the decadent dishes awaiting me.

Lunch is a formal affair, or as formal as it gets in Dauntless; which is to say that no one gets drunk or holds dancing contests on the tables. Mostly.

Uriah, in his strange humor, continually flings pieces of food at surrounding tables. After propelling a spoonful of peas at the group next to us, unfortunately they find it necessary to take revenge.

"Uriah, you idiot!" Christina yells as a branch of broccoli bonks her on the back of the head. Uriah shrugs helplessly, and chucks a chicken leg at the table. After a bit of beef hits my nose, leaving a trail of gravy down my cheek, it has turned into a Dauntless-wide war.

Corn kernels fly through the air, sauce is squirted across the room, food pelts me from every side. Chaos.

Smiling, I pick up a roast potato and join in. The fight lasts until the leaders manage to calm everyone down, after they themselves have stopped throwing food. Once everyone has finished the fight except for the odd chip, we all sit down again and scrabble for any remaining food.

I manage to snatch a particularly delicious bowlful of wild rice when Christina snatches away my fork.

"What are you doing? Give it back!"

Christina shakes her head. "You've had too much Tris."

I scowl at her and attempt to eat my rice with a butter knife. Unfortunately, Uriah backs her up.

"You need to save it for dessert. And trust me when I say, the Dauntless are specialists in desserts."

I wrinkle my nose at him, but fold. I can smell something chocolatey from the kitchen.

"So Tris," Marlene says. "How's your first Christmas coming along so far?"

I smile. "Pretty good, I think. Got some nice presents, and gave some too. The decorations are just astounding, and the food...God."

Marlene giggles. "Yup. Better get used to these feasts."

Tobias nudges me. "Look." He waves over to a table in the corner, occupied by just a single person, slouching stiffly. It is Eric, spending a lonely Christmas in the cafeteria.

I smirk on the outside, but my Abnegation core feels a little sorry for my old instructor, or torturer, whatever the name.

But then my thoughts are distracted by shouts of delight. Sitting on the table, replacing the debris of the main course, are desserts of all colours and flavours. Rippled ice-cream of all flavours, wobbling jellies, salads of all fruits known to me and more, steaming chocolate pudding... And those are just the ones I've heard about. I sit and take in all the dishes, there are so many that I have never even seen.

Uriah catches my eye. "Speechless, eh? I guess you Stiffs wouldn't have dessert."

I nod, and point at a suspicious looking white cake, made of a strange shiny substance, and topped with passion fruit and cream.

"What's that?"

"Pavlova. It's great, try some."

I happily cut myself a slice and dig in. It is interesting, crunchy on the outside with a sweet, soft centre. I also try some of the chocolate pudding with ice cream, it melts in my mouth and I find it more delicious than anything I have ever tasted. Although, this quickly hanged after trying the lemon slice. And the strawberry jelly. And the mango panna cotta, which is this creamy, yoghurty dessert with some sort of jelly. I only have little bits though, the main course was filling in itself.

Finally, I turn to the most magnificent thing on the table, already full and regretting eating so much of everything else. It is this big flaming thing, symbolic of the dauntless symbol, bright white and looking a little similar to the pavlova.

I ask Uriah, "What's that?"

"That?" He replies. "That's bombe Alaska. A Dauntless specialty. You have to try it."

Someone reaches over and waves the flames out with a tea towel. Uriah cuts me a slice, and I poke it dubiously.

Uriah laughs. "It won't burn you! Just eat it, before it melts."

I shoot him a quizzical look, how could this thing melt? It was just on friggin' fire!

I plunge my fork into the stuff, and inside there is some kind of cake, and ice cream. Half melted ice cream, yes, but it looks delicious.

I lick it, the crunchy outside tastes just like the pavlova and is warm. I stuff it all into my mouth, it is hot and cold all at the same time. The ice cream melts around the cake, which is vanilla, and the coating adds texture and heat. It is heavenly. I quickly finish off the piece of bombe Alaska and take another. After this, I am completely full and cannot possibly eat anything more.

I collapse back in my seat.

"Full, Tris?" Will asks, smirking.

"God, I won't be able to eat until next Christmas!"

Will laughs, but Uriah raises an eyebrow.

"Tris makes a joke? What has this world come to?!" He pretends to be shocked, with a wide mouth and hands either side of his face. I scowl at him. He smirks.

"Okay, guys. Lunch is over. Everyone get ready for the party!" orders Marlene, standing up.

"Um...party?" I say.

"Yeah. In the pit, at seven. Best party of the year, so you better be there!"

Zeke whoops and bounds out of the room, and the rest of us trudge along in his wake. I don't particularly like the idea of a party. I have only heard about them, and they seem to be full of drunkenness and reckless actions. Not something my Abnegation side would enjoy.

Tobias sees my skeptical look and nudges me.

"Hey, it's all good fun. There's music and dancing, and you don't have to have the alcohol. And you can always find some peace somewhere. It wont be complete madness, you'll enjoy yourself. Not all of Dauntless fits with the stereotype; you of all people should know that."

I shrug. He has a point.

"Come on, Tris. Shed off your Stiff skin. It's christmas! Enjoy it!"

And as he says that, I know that I already am.

* * *

A/N probably two more chapters to go. I'd love some reviews and constructive criticism, thankee! Bye bye -RA102


	5. Chapter 5

A/N HeLlO! Prepare the next installment! Enjoy! Btw- I don't own divergent by VRoth, Ho Hey by the Lumineers or Party Rock Anthem by Lmfao. Those people do.

* * *

I am lying on my bed, counting the cracks on the ceiling, when Christina finds me.

"Come on, Tris! You need to get ready!" She yanks me out of bed, oblivious to my groans of protest. I wish I didn't have that second piece of pavlova.

"Tris! What are you wearing?" She dumps an armful of garments on my bed. I hold up one to the light- a black dress, tight as tight, that looks way too short.

"Not this, at least!"

Christina looks frustrated. "You need to wear something pretty! It's a great dress!"

I pick up another one. It is better, not so tight, but the neck is very low. I chuck it back on the bed.

Next: a strapless top and miniskirt. God, no.

A light, long dress with a slit down the side. What's the point of that?

A piece of cloth, no, it's a dress. A very small dress. No, not in life!

Finally I pick up the last thing- a flowy dress, coming to the knee, with a neck that cuts off just below the collarbone. Not perfect, but alright.

I show the dress to Christina, who rolls her eyes. "Trust you to pick the most boring one. Fine. Get dressed. But put some makeup on too."

Makeup? Not for this girl!

Christina gives me a hard glare as she shuts the door, and I sigh, conceding.

I slip on the dress, it is loose enough and cut well enough for me too feel comfortable. The skirt part of it is made of multiple thin layers, that are see through alone but are a shimmery black together. I smile. Good enough.

I brush my hair so it falls down my shoulders in a tumble of gold. Spying an interesting case next to the sink, I open it to find a makeup set. Compliments of Christina.

I realize that if I don't put any on Christina will not be happy with me, so compromise with a very light coat of foundation and some lip gloss that doesn't really show. My inner Abnegation doesn't wear makeup, nothing to draw attention. But some side of me wants to be noticed, to be pretty for once.

I stalk out of the room, without a glance at the mirror. In the hall, I meet Marlene and Uriah, who tell me that the others are already at the party. Apparently Christina is still getting ready.

Eventually, she emerges from her room in a strapless black dress, tight, but not overly revealing. I scowl, most of the things she gave me used much less fabric.

Christina sees my face. "Come on Tris, there really isn't much of you. I had to try harder."

My scowl just deepens at this.

"And where's the makeup?"

Uh oh. "I'm wearing some...?"

"Yeah, the teensiest smudge of foundation. You can barely tell its there."

Christina herself is wearing a solid coat of makeup, deep red lipstick, mascara, and eyeshadow. Not for me.

I roll my eyes and walk off in the direction of the pit. "Whatever." I can't be bothered having this argument right now.

When we reach the chasm, I look down on the seething mass of people dancing around below, so many. Red and green spotlights shine and move around the room. Music plays loudly from the speakers. So this is a party.

We start down the path into the pit. I keep an eye out for the others, but can't spot them in the huge crowd.

When we reach the ground, Christina immediately prances off to dance, along with Marlene.

"Uh, I'm gonna go find Zeke. Can't have him making a fool of hi self tonight, can we?" says Uriah.

I nod, and he runs off.

I lean against the pit wall, gazing up at the beautiful Christmas tree and its shining black star. I really think that I like Christmas, all the fun and food and happy faces.

"Having fun?"

I jump and look around. Tobias. Wearing a simple shirt and jeans. Hmph.

"Oh yeah, I'm really rocking it out here in the corner with my invisible friend."

"Ha ha. You just need to get into it! Come with me." Tobias leans in close and whispers, "You look good, Tris." I reflect his silly smile.

He hooks his arm around mine and leads me towards the dance floor. Everyone is jumping and singing to a loud, thumping rhythm. Sounds like one of the songs by the Dauntless bands.

Uriah pops up out of the crowd, jumping along beside us as we go. "Now, dance." He orders.

"I don't know how."

Uriah scoffs. "Yeah, 'course you do. Just move with the beat, do what everyone else is doing."

To me this feels pretty stupid. What's the point of jumping around and screaming?

Uriah takes my hands and starts dancing, forcing me to copy him. The pulsing baseline rumbles through me, and I feel my body changing its rhythm to match it. Adrenaline rushes around my brain, and I start to enjoy it, strangely.

"See? Not so hard." says Tobias, beside me. I notice that he isn't dancing.

"Come on, you got me into this. You're coming all the way!"

I grasp his hands and pull him further into the crowd. He starts to move along with the beat as well, somewhat reluctantly. But he speeds up as the song does, and soon I feel energy pulse through me, forcing a wide smile to my face.

The song ends in a deafening crash, at which everyone erupts into cheers. The next song that plays sounds a bit familiar, like one of those classics from ages back.

"I've heard this song!" I exclaim, and start to move along with the new beat. It seems that everybody knows it, as the people around me join in the singing.

...Party rock is in the house tonight.

We just wanna see you have a good time...

I raise my voice to join in the chorus, feeling ever so Dauntless. Tobias chants alongside me, and Uriah does some weird looking dances around us. We all jump and move as one, Dauntless all together. I feel connected and accepted in the group, like I truly do belong.

...everyday I'm shufflin'...

Uriah stars doing this funny thing with his feet, moving then round and twisting his body.

"What are you doing?"

"Shuffling! I am the shuffling master of Dauntless!"

Somehow, I doubt that, but let him to his devices.

...we just wanna see you

SHAKE THAT!...

I join the collective shout and we tone down the dancing as the song ends. I am breathless but smiling shamelessly. I feel so alive.

"How'd you like that?" asks Uriah as another song begins.

"Brilliant." I breathe. And it was.

Suddenly a second voice joins in with the dulcet one playing on the sound system. One that I recognize- Christina.

She is standing on a podium, singing along to the cheering crowd.

"Ho! I've been trying to do it right. Hey! I've been living a lonely li-i-ife."

The whole crowd shouts on each 'hey ho'. I join in, feeling tired but somehow energized. Christina really stirs up the crowd, and soon everyone is shouting and pulsing along with her lead.

The song is slow and slightly sad but has a strong beat. It is easy to immerse myself into the rhythm, and become familiar with the lyrics.

Suddenly, the rhythm intensifies and I feel my body quicken with it.

Tobias grabs my hands and we jump along across from eachother, singing wildly.

"I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart!"

I smile again at him, and him at me. I feel myself sinking into those deep blue eyes, and feel something stir inside me.

"I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet- Ho!"

We shout together and I just keep on smiling. The song continues on and we dance and sing and shout, hands linked.

"I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart!"

I look deep into Tobias' eyes and see something mirrored there, some deep feeling that is reflected in me.

"I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart!

Ho!

Hey!

Ho!

He-e-ey!"

The last beat is drawn out and full of feeling, a bit like this moment. Tobias pulls me closer and kisses the top of my head. We sing the note together.

As one.

* * *

A/N oh no! Only one more chapter!

:( well I promise it will be a good one. I'd love some reviews, and if there is something you would like me to write, put it in a review! I'm pretty new to fanfiction so I would love some ideas! GoOdByE! :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Hello again! Last chapter :(. But if you guys post some ideas for new stories I might write them...also if I get a big enough response I might continue this story to become I kind of 'what if the war never happened' sort of thing. But I need some review responses! Really! I love to know what you guys think!

Speaking of reviews, thanks to divergentdandilion (again), .mockingjay, scarredofchickens, and labelma (lol).

Thanks to all my reviewers for their support!

Enjoy guys!

* * *

It is late, I am tired, but I don't want to leave. The dance floor has cleared considerably, and the crowds now wander around the snack and drink tables. Tobias, Uriah, Christina, Lynn, Marlene, Zeke and I hover in a corner near the chasm.

"Hey, what's that?" Uriah snatches a bottle from Zeke' hands. "Ooh, naughty naughty, mum will not be pleased. Little boys shouldn't drink alcohol." He tuts.

Zeke scowls. "I'm of age, aren't I?"

"A fact that I doubt in your level of brain cells..." Uriah eyes the bottle. And takes a quick gulp.

"You idiot! Mum is going to kill you when she finds out!"

Uriah smiles. "You'll have to tell her that you were drinking first."

Zeke seems to think for a second, then glares at Uriah and snatches the bottle back. "I'm gonna go find Shauna." He stomps off.

Uriah scrambles for some water, gargles it and spits into the chasm. "God, that stuff is nasty!"

Marlene giggles.

Uriah picks another bottle off the table. "Ah, beer." He takes a swig and sighs. "Much better than that bird piss of Zeke's."

The group emits a collective groan. "I'm sick of you and your bad jokes, Uriah. Take your toilet humor somewhere else." says Lynn.

Uriah smiles. "Then how would you survive without dissolving into endless misery?"

Another groan.

Tobias picks up another bottle of the beer. "Want some, Tris?"

I shake my head.

"Tris the Stiff, all the way through." Uriah mocks a look of deep disappointment.

I glare at him. I'm not a Stiff anymore, I am Dauntless. I may have Abnegation tendencies... but i must fit into my new faction to avoid being noticed as Divergent. I take a bottle from the table and sip it. It burns down my throat, and I scrunch up my face but take a few more mouthfuls until half the bottle is gone.

"There." I tell Uriah, pointedly. He raises an eyebrow.

"I'm impressed. Think you can hold it down?"

I nod. It didn't taste very desirable, but it's alright now. I just don't want any more.

Zeke reappears, Shauna on his arm. Uriah has another heated conversation with his brother, which I tune out. After a few minutes, my head starts to feel funny, light, and a bit headachy.

Tobias notices. "You okay?"

I don't really think I am. My stomach is already feeling a little queasy, and my vision teeters every time I move. "I'm just going to get some air." I say.

"Do you want me to come?" asks Tobias.

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry." I walk down a hallway, heading to a balcony. The worlds tips precariously and I stumble along, why did I have that stupid drink?!

I am vaguely aware of hushed voices, then shouts. I recognize one of them. Peter.

He appears out of a corridor, accompanied by his new cronies, and smiles. "Good evening, Beatrice."

Oh no. This is bad. I had all my friends by my side before, but now I am alone and disoriented. This is very bad.

"Your boyfriend isn't here to save you this time, is he? I bet that's the only reason you got into Dauntless. That bastard felt sorry for you."

Anger bubbles up inside me. "Well I did kick your ass this morning, didn't I?" I snap.

Peter's smile falters. I take the opportunity and dart forward to punch him in the still weak stomach, but my hit lacks power. The action leaves me dizzy and spinning.

One of the boys behind Peter jumps behind me and grabs my arm, I manage to kick his legs but am fully restrained by the time another comes to his aid.

Peter steps forward. "Not so brave now, are you?"

I glare into his eyes, determined not to show him my fear. I know what he can do.

Peter steps forward and grabs my collar. His breath is hot and foul on my face.

"I am going to make you pay for that ranking, little girl. And you will regret ever choosing this faction for the rest of your life."

He tightens his grip, and the fabric cuts into my throat. A fist slams into my stomach, and he throws me away, his cronies let go and I fall back into the floor, cracking my head on the concrete.

Another boy pulls me up, planting a rough kiss on my cheek. I squirm away from him.

"I'll save you, my love! I'll protect you from those big mean Dauntless!" He says in a silly imitation of Tobias' voice.

"Stop that!" growls Peter. "I want to get this done."

The boy who kissed me looks me up and down, scrutinizing.

"I don't want her anyway." He throws me in Peter's direction. I use this momentum to get under Peter's guard, and plant my knee in his stomach, darting back as he growls in pain.

He jumps toward me, but I dance to the side, making the world spin on its top. Before I realize it, he has me in a headlock, and kicks my les out from under me. I scrabble around on the floor, trying to get up without falling back down again.

Peter kicks my side, and I can't breathe, my chest is empty and I'm sucking in air but it isn't working, and he kicks me again, and again, and I grab his leg feebly, but he just crushes my hand under his heel.

I will not show weakness.

I somehow get up, ignoring the pain in my head, my stomach, my side, my hand. Peter punches high, so I duck under, dodging a kick, spin, and elbow him in between the ribs. He winces, but doesn't let up. A push from another boy sends me to the ground again, and my head crashes to the floor, pain exploding in my neck. My vision goes fuzzy and spots dance before me.

I can't get up this time.

A shout. Familiar. A figure. Familiar. The boys scatter. Peter holds his ground. I hear yells, grunts. Someone screams. More thumps. Quick footsteps, odd and out of rhythm, heading away. A hand grasps mine, pulling me up. An arm across my shoulders. My vision starts to clear.

Tobias.

He studies me. "Deja vu, I think?"

"What?" I croak, the world still spinning.

"I think that scene felt a bit familiar."

A laugh, a little, the pain fading.

"What hurts?" He asks.

"Head."

He nods. "You went pretty well. It was four against one, and you held up for a long time."

I don't say anything. The world is growing fuzzy again from movement. Soon, we enter a room. Familiar. He sits me on the bed, where I stare at the words on the wall.

Fear God Alone.

Tobias returns with an ice pack, which he holds to my head. "You might have concussion, so tell me if you feel sleepy or anything." He hands me a painkiller, I gulp it down eagerly. I dot feel sleepy, now. If anything, I feel more energized, as if the fight rid my brain of the fog of alcohol. Even the ache in my head is disappearing.

"Why did you come?" I ask.

He shrugs. "I was worried. You didn't come back."

I nod. Simple answer.

"Feeling okay now?"

"Much better. It just hurts a little bit now."

"Do you want to go back?"

"Yeah. But not to the party. I don't think the loud music will help."

We stand up, and Tobias leads me out of the room and down the corridor. I still feel slightly dizzy.

"At least you got Peter this time."

Tobias smiles. "You don't even know. He could barely walk away."

I chuckle.

"I can't believe you took them on for that long. To think you were that skinny little Stiff who couldn't budge the punching bag. But, ranking first!"

I smile in spite of myself. Sometimes it is nice to be complimented, especially after being totally hammered.

We walk along the deserted halls in silence, listening to the faint music coming from the pit. I start to notice little clumps of leaves decorating the walls every so often, tied with red ribbon. I point them out to Tobias.

"What're those?"

He smiles, a ghost of something humourous lurking behind. "Mistletoe. It's a Christmas plant. They put it along the hallways, because they say you have to kiss whoever stands under it."

"That's stupid." I say dismissively.

"Yes, it probably is. But all in the spirit of the season."

Silence again, but comfortable silence. Like we know what the other is saying so they don't even have to voice it.

"I think I have something to tell you." says Tobias.

I raise my eyebrows at him as he leans closer to whisper, "I think I might love you. But I'm waiting til I'm sure to tell you, yet."

My mouth goes dry, my heart thuds in my ears. "That's sensible."

"Maybe I'm already sure, but I'm just waiting for the right time to tell you."

"Then you really should know better."

"Fine. Then, I love you." He stops and turns to face me. I see something stir in his blue, blue eyes, something soft but powerful. "I love you, Tris."

He presses his lips to mine and I am lost, floating, somewhere else. I want to take this moment and wrap it up in a box and bury it deep in the ground where no one can spoil it.

"Tobias," I whisper, close. "I think I might love you too."

I smile, and he smiles too. I kiss him again and nothing matters, all the problems of today don't matter, I don't are about being caught by the Dauntless leaders, I don't care about the Erudite's attacks on Abnegation through the reports. I don't care.

I see something on the edge of my vision. Hanging above our heads. Green, tied with red ribbon.

Mistletoe.

* * *

A/N there you have it! Last chapter. Remember...review with ideas, responses and if I should continue! Bye bye!


	7. Chapter 7

ATTENTION. NOT A NEW CHAPTER.

Sorry guys. But I have something better. I'm going to write a few more stories, sort of sequels to this one. they will all be about different holidays (thanks to Guest). Please review and tell me what you think about this idea. I got such great feedback from you all- thank you! So watch this space for more stories, I have just posted the first chapter of a New Year's one. EXCITING! Check it out! More coming! Thank you for your reviews everyone! You are the reason this is happening reviewers! Merci! Terima Kasih!

-RA102


End file.
